You Who Despise Meaningless Deaths
by SilverSeeds
Summary: After many battles and many sacrifices, finally all Titans are exterminated. But now Eren's execution is approaching, and he requests Levi to be the one to do it. After Levi storms into Eren's cell, what does the boy have to say? Prologue to "We Ask Not The Same Day of Birth, But!" Rated T for swearing. Prologue/ONESHOT.


**Author's Note**

Rated T for swearing

* * *

><p>"Oi Eren."<p>

"Yes, Corporal?"

"Weren't **_you _**the one who said that, _more than anyone else_, **you** can understand my feelings of hating meaningless deaths?"

"Yes, I did say that, Corporal."

"Then why the **BLOODY HELL **are you requesting **me** to do your execution **_ALREADY_**? Have you fucking given up **already**?!"

"There was never anything to give up on. My life hasn't been _my own life_ for a long time. I appreciate what you and Commander Erwin are trying to do for my sake, Corporal, I _really_ do. More than I can put into words…. But as I explained two days ago, this is my decision. Not only is it **my** decision, it's the **best** decision for the public to embrace this new freedom-"

"**They don't deserve it!** They don't **_FUCKING_** deserve it if they can't even recognise that none of this shit would've been possible in three bloody years without you!"

"Maybe not, -"

"**Definitely** not! The Recon Corps' most optimistic estimates said **40 years**, even under Erwin's command!"

"...Yes, but in just three years I've also been the cause of so many deaths. If my role is over, then I have to uphold my responsibility towards all their lives."

"That's bullshit."

"It is not bullshit."

"That's just…..."

.

.

.

.

"Why me, Eren? Why do you want me to kill my own subordinate?"

.

.

"Corporal, you never saw me as a monster. You always, right from the beginning, saw me as a brat. If I can, I'd rather leave this world as a brat, instead of being slain as a monster, by another's hands."

"…I can kill a brat any day…...…...…but I hate meaningless deaths."

"That's good,"

"?!"

"That means if I die by your hand, my death wasn't meaningless, right?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****  
><strong>Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! From here is some not-so-exciting blabbering, so only if you please.

Did Levi say that at some point? That he hates meaningless deaths? I hope I didn't remember wrong...  
>I feel that Levi and Eren can relate to each other on a very fundamental level (in my head that means that there's no bromance or BL or guardian relationship present), because of how both of them value human life to an unnaturally high degree. Especially when they are both soldiers, I'm sure that their ideals would have overlapped and clashed a lot, as they both survived countless battles together.<p>

This idea was swimming around in my mind for a while, so I decided to publish it, while also posting it as an omake for my other fanfic, because I feel they kind of relate to each other. Both stories deal with Eren's execution after the extermination of all Titans, and also focus a liiiittle on how Eren feels responsible for all the deaths he caused, because of how much he values human life.

Also, in a lot of the fan medias I've been looking at, Eren is portrayed as a rather angelic figure who is overly sweet and innocent and embraces his death readily. While I do find this Eren to be adorable, I also feel that it is too different from the canon Eren, and unrealistic, given his circumstances.  
>But I was intrigued by the idea of Eren's execution, so I started thinking of a way in which he would justifiably accept his fate. The result? My 'Eren', which seems quite angelic as well orz...so I guess I failed. At the very least, I'm sure that Eren would have matured <strong>a hell of a lot<strong> over the past three years, because of his power and everything he's been through. Even so, maybe I pushed it too far?

Sorry for the super long Author's Note, and the chopped-up-and-no-content-just-dialogue story, but I felt it might go well with this story so I tried it. What do you think?

Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me that you read all the way to this chapter. Please accept a virtual hug.


End file.
